You'll regret this
by QueenOfChocolateWinx
Summary: Third Nerdclan challenge, Mudslip's been bullied all her life, what happens when she gets Exiled? You'll see if you read this.


"Hey Dirtkit! Get out of here! This nursery is for perfect kits only!" My 'perfect' sister Sunkit yelled at me.

"Okay, I have two things to say, one, if this is for perfect kits only, why are you in here? And two, My name is Mudkit!" I told Sunkit before storming out, ever since an accident that resulted in my mother's best friend's only kit being killed the whole clan hated me.

The thing was, me and the kit, Featherkit were a sneaky bunch, but it went dramatic when we both sneaked out of camp in the middle of leaf bare, but there was a snowstorm, but we didn't know this.

I had just left Featherkit alone for one second, but when I came back, she was lying down, frozen, and not moving.

I didn't know at the time, but when a patrol finally found us, they told me that Featherkit was dead.

I was so sad with my best friends death.

Problem was, when I got back to the clan, Featherkit's mother, Whitestar, was so mad and sad when I came back, they told her the whole story.

She actually yelled at me, calling me worthless and a murderer.

At the time I was known as Sandkit, due to my sandy brown pelt, but Whitestar was so mad that she actually had the nerve to rename me Mudkit because she said I was as equal as mud.

Unfortunately, it didn't help Sunkit already hated me.

When our mom found out, she hated me for 'killing her best friend's kit.'

I had nobody except two cats, my father Moleleap and my grandmother Whitewhisker, who was my dad's mother.

I knew life was hard.

Little did I know life would get even harder for me...

* * *

"Let all cats able to catch their own prey come underneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Whitestar's voice echoed throughout the whole camp.

I looked at my sister was being groomed by my mother, she wouldn't so much as touch me after Featherkit's death.

"Today we have two kits become apprentices, Sunkit please step forward." Whitestar told her, I smiled a bit, Whitestar recently had a litter of kits, maybe she could forgive me... (and yes, one was called Featherkit)

"Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw, I will be your mentor!" She told Sunpaw, they touched noses.

I waited, hoping I didn't get a bad mentor.

"Mudkit, Step forward, now!" Whitestar said, I quickly did.

"Until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Mudpaw, your mentor will be Snowbreeze, meeting dismissed," She said walking away.

Snowbreeze? Why her? She was the vainest cat ever! All she would do is clean her pelt, she was hardly a decent fighter and hunter? At least she was kind to me.

"Hello Sandpaw," She said, she was the only cat decent enough besides Moleleap and Whitewhisker to call me Sandkit or Paw.

"We will learn how to make our pelts pretty." She said.

Oh no, my apprenticeship would be hell.

* * *

I walked into camp, I had only got my warrior name three moons ago, Mudslip, sounds pretty stupid, doesn't it?

When I walked in though, Feathermoon's dead body was in the middle of camp.

Every cat started calling me a murderer.

Whitestar gathered everyone around, and she exiled me.

I said three words before I left, "You'll regret this!"

My voice made Sunpetal shiver.

I stormed off without looking back.

* * *

I glared down at my belly, my mate Smoke looking at me, we had five lovely kits, he called the she-cats Candy, Petal and Flower, I called the toms Fire and White.

But then, I heard a rustle in the bushes, I saw Sunpetal and two of her three kits, Streampaw and Moonpaw.

"So, you murdered two of Whitestar's kits, I will do her the favour of killing one of your kits!" She said with an evil grin.

"No no, please don't." I said.

"Oh yes I will, but which one, how about that one, the golden one with the white spots, she looks weak!" She said.

Oh no, she was talking about flower! I saw her lay a claw on her, and Flower was soon gone, forever.

"YOU!" Smoke screamed, and he leaped at Sunpetal, and with one swipe with his claws at her throat, Sunpetal was gone, I saw Moonpaw and Streampaw run off.

Then, a thought came into my head, I whispered it to Smoke, he agreed.

We would end Thunderclan for good.

* * *

We ran into camp, and started murdering cats, Whitestar was first of course.

But, when we done, every cat except the kits, queens and apprentices were dead.

I was lucky Snowbreeze was in the nursery, expecting kits.

But when I saw my father's and Grandmother's dead bodies, I felt so sad.

I had killed two of the three cats who loved me.

I sobbed and ran out of camp.

I ran into the lake, and let the water take over me.

_Please take me back Starclan. _I thought before the water drowned me.


End file.
